Priceless
by Ferreto
Summary: Nami, the Strawhat's navigator, wondered if the infamous Trafalgar Law had feelings. What better way to do that than try and get some expressions out of him? Maybe some mischief wouldn't hurt as well...right?


**AN: I just want to let you know that the beginning, and probably more, will be about adventure. I'll probably leave a note from me saying that it'll begin with more LawNa moments :3 Sorry that it's not really lovey-dovey in the beginning? :'D I'm sure you won't regret reading ittt XD If there were any mistakes, please let me know and I'll try to fix it ASAP ;u;**

* * *

Nami stood there on the Thousand Sunny, staring at the sunrise as it enveloped everything around it in a warm embrace. She closed her eyes as she enjoyed the feeling, since it wouldn't last for long. It was 5 in the morning and everyone else was still asleep; other than Robin, of course, who shared the same problem with Nami. There was almost never a time to rest and relax, so the two women took their time enjoying the nice scenery. The devil fruit user read her book while the navigator checked the weather; their minds were at peace and were both glad that they had this time to themselves. That is, until Nami spotted a certain yellow object hitting water's surface and resting near the Thousand Sunny.

"Robin, it's the Heart Pirates!" She shouted to the dark-haired woman who only walked over to the edge of the ship and peeked over. The female pirates stared in curiosity as the entrance opened from above the submarine - letting a white polar bear leap out and cool himself off. However, after that came a certain surgeon that both of them knew too well. One that their crew had made an alliance with - Trafalgar Law, the man with a 440,000,000 bounty, higher than their own Captain's wanted poster. Looking over to each other, Nami whispered to Robin as to not alert the other crew.

"Ne, should we tell the others? They might attack us, for it to be this early in the morning..." She looked to the submarine and then back to her nakama who could only nod, as Robin went to tell the male members while Nami kept a watch.

By now, Trafalgar Law had noticed the navigator and only stared at her while she did the same. Nami wondered if the man was actually capable of feelings. He seemed to always be emotionless with those blank eyes of his. Aside from his signature smirks from time to time and his serious nature, she was now deep in thought that she hadn't noticed him lightly tipping his hat as a small gesture of greeting.

It was only then when Nami snapped out of thought that Luffy came tumbling out the male's bedroom door as his eyes fluttered with excitement. "TRA-GUY'S HERE?!" He shouted in excitement as he bounded over the fence of the ship, landing onto the submarine and giving his usual grin to the other captain, who only stared back. "Straw hat-ya, I have a small offer for you and your crew. 30 minutes from here is an island, and I found out an interesting fact about it..." He said bluntly, waiting for Luffy's response. Before the rubber man had a chance to respond, Nami was calling out for him to come back up before something 'dangerous' happened. Confused, he told the other captain to wait and shot himself back up to his own ship, only to get a beating from his navigator.

"**IDIOT!**" she yelled as three large bumps formed on her captain's head. "You could've gotten attacked by that guy! Who knows if he's psycho!" She said, her anger rising as luffy apologized repeatedly, his face covered in fist marks. "But Naaami!" He whined, covering his head from more hits. "He said there was something cool about this island he fooound!". It caught the crew's attention, though Zoro only yawned lazily and slumped back to his bed.

"What kind of cool stuff, Luffy?" the reindeer asked, his eyes were asking for adventure, yet filled with curiosity. Usopp joined in, though Luffy only shrugged and yelled back to the Heart Pirate's Captain. "Yo, Tra-guy! What's on the island?" He called out, while Law somehow managed to get himself on board of the Thousand Sunny. "It's certainly not like any of the islands you've been to before, Straw hat-ya." The dark surgeon spoke slowly, signaling Luffy and the others whose eyes sparkled in delight.

"Wait just a minute!" Usopp snapped out of the daze of a unique island. "Is it dangerous or something?!" The sniper said with worry flooding his words. He certainly wasn't planning on going to an island filled with dragons, disaster, and possible risk of dying! Though he was the brave Usopp, former captain of the Usopp pirates, he wasn't sure he would want to _protect_ the crew - it'd be too troublesome. [Oh, the irony of Usopp xD]

Nami also quickly interrupted before Law had a chance to speak. "Yeah, and why are you telling us about this right now?" And suddenly, realization struck her like lightning. It couldn't be...but it was, and she knew the moment the man smirked, that he was planning something. Was there some sort of item he wanted on that island? Well, she waited for an answer but she certainly hadn't expected something he had said.

"Well, yes. On that island..." the whole crew gulped anxiously, as the man took his time with his answer - carefully deciding on what to say. "There are unimaginable types of animals on that island. They talk, and the island cannot be located on the seas with a mere log pose. It takes a harder, much more complicated way, to find it and I just so happen have the way to that...However." The man's eyes glowed with something the navigator couldn't quite decipher - it was as if he was making them die by this slow talk of his.

To her relief, he began talking again, his smirk coming back. "There is a devil fruit there, on the top of a mountain. It is being guarded by the largest animals on the island. Of course, humans, who inhabit the island talk tales about it as well."

Oh _fan-fucking-tastic_. Nami could clearly see what Law wanted them to do - she just had to wait for him to ask their crew. "Would your crew be willing to help us gain it? We will split the treasure, of course." _Yup_. There it was.

Nami looked over to Luffy to see what he wanted to do and it was clear as day that she face palmed the moment she saw those sparkling stars in his eyes. "You got it, Tra-guy! LET'S GO!" Luffy called out, as the crew began to get set to sail.

Law made all the plans for them to get there - they would follow the submarine that would show a hint of it's bright color just barely above the surface. Nami sighed, but not because of Law. Oh no, no, no. It was because she knew Luffy would somehow find trouble for them, and that was just the beginning of it. Nami had no idea what kind of trouble would be in store for them, and it was obvious her captain wouldn't follow Nami's orders to not go there. She could only wait for disaster to strike.

* * *

As Nami made her first step on the island - which Law informed them that the name was Shizen no Yoshi, a Japanese name for Natural Beauty. The navigator agreed with the island's name; it was like stepping onto a paradise! Flamingos flocked over the skies, as small little creatures scurried about to gather food for their families. There was an unbelievable variety of trees Usopp hadn't seen before, and Nami could tell the sniper was going to get some samples of them.

The Strawhat Pirates spotted a village nearby (presumably the humans) and made their way to the resident's area. It was amazing to see wooden houses, and to be greeted so friendly by these people. However, the pirates were suspicious as to why they wore masks over their faces. The only thing you could see on their face were their eyes and they looked pretty friendly! Nami knew better than to just trust the villagers but their overall nature was just like her crew's - joyful and filled with a never ending supply of excitement.

Luffy had gotten along with a boy around his age named Boroa, who was wearing a mask that resembled a bear's. Their personalities were strikingly similar, if not the same. Chopper was getting friendly with all the talking creatures on the island, and casually played with them.

Franky and the rest were busy looking for information about this so-called devil fruit, if it even existed. The Heart Pirates were the same as her own crew, looking around the new place with curiosity filling them up. Law, however, was not part of this 'fun'. He was leaning against a pole at an Ask Center the Strawhat crew was at. He seemed restless, and Nami jumped at the chance to try and provoke him for the fun of it.

Walking over to the dark surgeon, she gave a small smile to the man. Proper manners, as Bell-mère taught her when she was young. Though her mother hadn't really taught her to not anger others when she was bored.

"What's wrong, Law? Bored?" She asked him, looking around as Luffy ran around with Boroa, chasing boars that occasionally passed the village's path. The two men seemed to enjoy their friendship. She didn't notice the man's cold eyes stare at her, though she did remember their chat when he finally responded.

"Not exactly, Nami-ya." The man's voice answered. "I just want us to quickly start our expedition for that devil fruit."

Nami put her hand on her hip and grumbled back at him. "And how would you know that it's actually there? You could easily get it yourself with that fancy power of yours!" She earned a small chuckle from the man, as he took his time to respond.

"I only got information about it from a...reliable source, if you'd take that as an answer. Though there is something wrong with this island, since I also recently found out that the higher you go on this island, the less your devil fruit powers work."

Nami could only take the information in, as she nodded. Though it didn't make sense to her, she was willing to take it since there were animals like chopper here who spoke fluently. Some even had accents!

She made her way to Luffy, tapping him on his shoulder while he wrangled a pig. "Luffy, you won't be able to use your rubber powers the higher we go up this island, so make sure you prepare yourself, okay?" She only got a small laugh from him as he completely ignored her while Borao only blushed, staring at the beautiful orange haired woman. Luffy received 2 harsh blows to the head as the pig ran away and he lied on the floor with his head aching.

"O-ow! That hurts, Nami!" The man held his head as if it were the most painful thing he'd ever had. Nami threatened to hurt him even more if he didn't listen the second time, as she repeated the warning. Her captain only nodded as he dragged Borao away from the scene to ask him to come along. Luffy's new brown haired friend only nodded hesitantly as he stared back at the navigator, who was back to chatting with Law, who didn't say so much.

"Ne, Luffy...is that girl single?" He said, whispering to the rubber man. "Huh? You mean Nami? Yeah, I think she is!" Luffy responded, sitting on another creature he had found. It wailed and pleaded him to let go but he only laughed it off. Borao was now slightly encouraged, as he stared at the woman who came to this island. He felt strings tug on his heart, as Luffy, him, his crew, as well as the other pirate group began to hike the tall island.

* * *

**AN: Annnnd that's a wrap! Whew! Now I have this fic and Pirate Queen to do ; - ; Gonna cry but w/e, I enjoy writing for the fun of it so I hope you enjoy :P And now I've taken a liking to Borao xD Uhh...probably will end up with LawNa anyway though, and be sure to hit those buttons! Favorite, Read & Review, and Follow! :3 Thanks~ **


End file.
